Catminline's Diary PART 17 Nice Girl vs Mean Girl
by Denoxkun
Summary: Yet another filler that Catminline mets up with a bossy princess and she choose to be her slave for a day to know more of what kind of person she is, will Catminline set that bossy girl straight? Click to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Nice Girl vs Mean Girl

Janurary 11th, 2006

MORNING IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD WHERE CATMINLINE

LIVES, ON TOP OF HER HOUSE IS ROOSTER!...

CooCoo the Rooster: COCA DOODA DOO... wait, that's

not right.

AT ARGOT CITY!...

" Leeme follows Catminline wherever she went."

Leeme: Where are we going today, Catminline? I mean, where

are you going?

Catminline: "Looks behind at Leeme." I'm not sure, I always

excercize walking during my younger days and

in the present time too.

" They hear an announcement from far away."

Sez: GIVE IT UP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE GIRL

YOU WANTED TO SEE ALL THIS TIME, THE MEAN..

I MEAN A PRINCESS... PRINCESS OF ARGOT,

MISS SAZZY SOE!!

"Catminline and Leeme went to the crowd full of ppl who

wants to see the beautiful Sazzy Soe."

Catminline: Sazzy Soe? Who is she?

Leeme: " Looks at Catminline." You still don't know that?

It's just like this, she's the princess of Argot, but

she is very bossy and each day, she uses people

as her slave to do her dirty work for her. If you're

unfortenate enough to get chosen next, there's

no telling what she might do to us.

Sez: COME OUT, MY PRINCESS!!

Sazzy Soe: I'm coming, darn it!... Hmmm... hahahaha!! No

need wait any longer...

" Sazzy Soe got out of her rich van."

Sazzy Soe: SAZZY SOE IS HERE!!

" Everyone, including the mayor and the mayor's assistant,

Mr. Gaspi got out and greets Sazzy Soe like an idol!"

Boy#1: Man, that princess is so beautiful, I want her to choose

me today.

Boy#2: SAZZY SOE, I'M OVER HERE!!

Sazzy Soe: "Looking at the crowd." Hmmm... so who should I

choose to work for me today... hmmm... there's

so many good ones.

Leeme: "With an angry look." I'm leaving.

Catminline: Huh? Why?

Leeme: I don't want her to choose me again!

Catminline: Again?

Leeme: "Looks at Catminline." THAT'S RIGHT AND I KNOW

EXACTLY HOW SHE TREATS PEOPLE!! Like her

underdog!!

Catminline: Underdog? I see, I want to see that for myself,

maybe I can change her, maybe I can end all those

tortures now I'll have her choose me then.

Leeme: "Got in Shock." Catminline, no, you don't know what

she is capable of.

" Mr. Gaspi heard Catminline and Leeme's convo."

Mr.Gaspi: Catminline?!

Sazzy Soe: " Looking at Catminline" So, you want to be my

worker today?

Catminline: "Looking Determined." I would be most glad to.

Mr.Gaspi-Leeme: WHAT?!

Catminline: " Puts her thumb up and blink an eye." It'll be ok,

I can handle her.

Leeme: "Starting to cry." If you say so, but becareful...

" In her mind." Oh, Catminline, I really hope that you

know what you are doing.

Catminline: Don't cry, Leeme, she'll be nice once I am done

with her.

Leeme: Ok... I trust you.

AT SAZZY SOE'S PALACE IN THE ARGOT KINGDOM,

BIGGEST BULIDING IN ALL OF ARGOT!...

Catminline: "Looks all over her." Wow, what a very civilized place

you live in.

Sazzy Soe: "Got very angry in a funny way." . Grrrrr... stop

starring at it, those are only for my eyes to see.

Catminline: ? Where else can I stare at? The floor? ;

Sazzy Soe: Neither!! CLOSE YOUR EYES!!

Catminline: Okay...

" Catminline closes her two eyes."

Sazzy Soe: And don't you dare peek... come with me,

Catminline, now you'll see my first assignment for

you to do.

" She grabs Catminline's hand and leads her to the place

where she must start working."

Catminline: "Got nervous as she is pulled by her." Whoa!!

Sazzy Soe: Keep your eyes closed!

Catminline: Ok...

" Sazzy Soe took her to a room full of Onions and opened

that door."

Catminline: "Eyes still closed starts to throw tears." Why do I

suddendly have tears in my eyes?

" Catminline starts smelling..."

Sazzy Soe: This room will make even big men cry, but not me,

I am cry protected! My first assignment for you is

to cut 100 onions in half and put in that big tray next

to them, then my men will carry it out to the Argot

Resturant and there they'll make delicious food

outta them once they are added.

" Catminline opens her eyes."

Catminline: "Started to cry alot." All that?... ok...

" Sazzy Soe laughs at her from far away."

Sazzy Soe: Haha, look at her cry, now that's what I call torture.

" Catminline use her exotic cat claws to slash through all

100 onions in a flash."

Catminline: "Crying" It's done...

Sazzy Soe: "Got in shock and frusturated" WHAT?! Already?!

Ahaa... cut 200 more!

Catminline: " Smiles while she still cries." I can cut a thousand

if you want!

Sazzy Soe: "Got so excited quickly." YES, DO IT DO IT DO IT!!

" Catminline cuts thousands of onions in record time and they

remain equal halves."

Sazzy Soe: ALREADY?! WHAT IS SHE?! She cuts real fast, she

ain't human! Is she from another planet?

Catminline: "Smiles more and stops crying." So, are you amazed

of what I can do?

" Catminline shows her large claws to Sazzy Soe."

Sazzy Soe: " In her mind" UNREAL! "Out loud" NOT ONE BIT,

DO 200 PUSH-UPS!!

Catminline: Normally a normal person would have gotten tired

already doing 50, is that what you do with everyone

else?

Sazzy Soe: "Screaming" Of course, it's for the enjoyment!!

Catminline: "Got angry at Soe." Then I know exactly what kind

of person you are, Leeme was dead right!

Sazzy Soe: Leeme?! That's weakling?!

Catminline: Hey! Watch what you say about my friend, you jerk!

Sazzy Soe: Why? Leeme was the worse servant I had, so I threw

her out on the streets, hahahahahahaha!!

Catminline: "Got even more angrier." I don't want to hurt you!!

Sazzy Soe: Hurt me?! How can you hurt me?!

" Catminline punched Sazzy Soe real hard on the face and Soe

fell to the ground."

Sazzy Soe: "In a weak voice." Ahaaaaa...

Catminline: "Looks down at her." You may have a nice fortune,

house, whatever, but my friends are more important

to me than all that, you jerk, I'm through with you!!

Sazzy Soe: " Reaching her arms out to her while she's down."

I'll be back for you, Catminline, I swear!! Ohooo

" Sazzy Soe fainted."

Men#1-10: MISS PRINCESS SAZZY SOE!!

AT CATMINLINE'S NEIGHBORHOOD!...

" CooCoo watch Catminline walking home and Leeme was there

at her front door."

Catminline: Leeme? What are you doing there?

Leeme: You came, at last ! So how did it go?

Catminline: You were right all along, that girl is a jerk and said

some bad things about you, so I quiet her down

a bit.

Leeme: Way to go, Catminline!

Catminline: Yea, anything for a friend, she won't be bothering

anyone for a while!

Leeme: Yea, good ridance.

" Catminline and Leeme went inside Catminline's house."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
